El día de la Victoria
by Sorcieres de la Neige
Summary: Hoy es el día de la Victoria y conmemoramos la victoria de los magos del movimiento anti-Voldemort contra el mismo Voldemort. Tenemos el honor de acoger a un testigo de todo eso: Ginevra Potter, que viene a hablarnos de la Batalla. Regalo para Prim de Gui


**Gui:** Hola! Nuevo delirio mío, que me inventé poco a poco y que ha terminado de montarse a tiempo para... **REGALARSELO A PRIM, Primrose Evegreen**, gran amiga FFictionera, que deja unos reviews espectaculares y te convence para participar en foros y unirte con ella contra la adversidad. Que hoy es su cumpleaños y merece un reagalo por todo lo alto. ¡Felicidades!

**Disclaimer:** No, en serio, Rowling no ha escrito esto, léelo y verás. Además, soy yo la que regala, no ella.

* * *

><p><strong>El día de la Victoria<strong>

Hoy es el día de la Victoria, 2 de mayo, y conmemoramos la victoria de los magos del movimiento anti-Voldemort contra el mismo Voldemort.

Lord Voldemort, para quien no lo sepa (no debe de haber mucha gente que no lo sepa), fue un mago tenebroso en la segunda mitad del siglo veinte. Era contrario a los muggles y partidario de que los magos dominasen a los muggles y nacidos de muggles, que no eran dignos de estar a la altura de los magos. Sus seguidores se hacían llamar mortífagos y eran muy temidos. Podían entrar a matar en cualquier casa maga, mediante engaños, maldiciones imperius o poción multijugos y matar a todo ser viviente. Cuando lo hacían, dejaban palpante su presencia mediante la marca tenebrosa, una calavera con la lengua en forma de serpiente.

Lord Voldemort tenía un némesis, Harry Potter, al que había dejado huérfano y había dado poderes sin querer por culpa de una profecía. La profecía decía que ninguno de los dos podía vivir mientras el otro siguiese con vida. Y la cosa acabó bien: Harry Potter venció a Lord Voldemort el 2 de mayo de 1998 el día de la Batalla de Hogwarts, aunque hubo muchos muertos. Desde entonces, todos los 2 de mayo son festivos en el mundo mágico y tenemos la decencia, pero no la obligación, de ir a honrar a los muertos que están enterrados en el cementerio de Hogwarts. Viene mucha gente aunque según parece cada vez menos. Los estudiantes de Hogwarts vamos allí con los profesores y demás habitantes del castillo. Y hoy es ese día. Pero hoy tenemos el honor de acoger a una testigo de todo eso: Ginevra Potter, la mujer de Harry Potter que en paz descanse, vendrá a hablarnos de la Batalla y todo eso.  
>O por lo menos, es lo que nos ha contado el profesor Scamander, el director de Hogwarts. El director Scamander es algo raro. A mi, sinceramente, me da mucho mal rollo. Con sus ojos enormes, azules, de lunático que mira a la nada y ve más cosas de lo normal... Repelús. Pero no es mal director. Además da al tiempo las clases de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Rinde bastante. La verdad es que empezó muy joven. O por lo menos, más joven que los demás, aunque ahora debe de tener 80 años. Si ves los lienzos de los demás directores de Hogwarts - quitando a Severus Snape que según dicen fue espía doble y director de Hogwarts el año antes de morir asesinado por Lord Voldemort - todos tan arrugados, como Minerva McGonagall, o Albus Dumbledore, o Fortescue o todos esos... Si alguien se pregunta cómo sé todo esto, me han castigado más de una vez y he ido a su despacho una y mil veces.<br>Como iba diciendo, perdón por la perorata, hoy es el día de la Victoria. Y como buen dos de mayo hemos ido a ver las tumbas. He tenido la curiosidad de investigar acerca de todos y cada uno de los muertos de esa batalla que están aquí enterrados. Me da la impresión que no hay muchos mortífagos, pero bueno, no vamos a hablar de lo mal o bien que actuaron después de la guerra. El profesor Binns, el profesor fantasma que nunca se irá, nos ha contado imparcialmente lo que él vio durante la guerra. Para él es casi imposible ser parcial, todo es ajeno a su mundo. Y sé más de una cosa que nos pondría los pelos de punta a todos, incluyéndome.  
>Las tumbas más interesantes son las siguientes:<br>-la de un tal Fred Weasley, que debe de ser pariente lejano de Emma Weasley, una chica de mi curso. Su tumba tiene unos dibujos extraños y por lo que he podido averiguar, fue un gamberro en sus años de Hogwarts, huyó del colegio con su hermano gemelo antes de cursar los que por aquel entonces se llamaban EXTASIS y eran los exámenes finales de Hogwarts. Fundó con él los Soweas, la cadena de artículos de broma más espectaculares del mundo (llamados en su inicio "Sortilegios Weasley". Demasiado largo para pasar a la posteridad). Y murió en un derrumbamiento en la guerra.  
>-la tumba de Remus y Nymphadora Lupin, que están en una sola. Fue una pareja extraña: él hombre lobo y ella metamorfomaga, tuvieron un hijo metamorfomago que se llamó Ted Lupin y cuyos hijos ya han acabado Hogwarts. Maggie Lupin salió con mi tío Mike, de hecho.<br>-La tumba de Bellatrix Lestrange, de las pocas mortífagas que están enterradas aquí. La mató Molly Weasley, madre de Ginevra Potter que viene hoy. Su historia y la de su familia es muy interesante...

* * *

><p>Nos vamos al aula de Encantamientos, que es grande, para hablar con Ginevra Potter. Es una señora tan vieja que me sorprende que siga viva. Si tenía dieciséis años en la batalla de Hogwarts, ahora debe de tener unos ciento cincuenta. Tiene el pelo canoso, aunque antes era pelirrojo; dice que no se lo ha querido teñir nunca, y nunca lo hará. Empieza hablando de su vida antes de la batalla, que le mencionaron a Voldemort (quien-ellos-saben) desde siempre y le habían contado una y mil veces como ese niño de un año había vencido al más grande de los magos tenebrosos que había habido. Que desde pequeña le gustaba y cuando su hermano Ron lo trajo a casa se enamoró de él.<p>

«Pero las cosas no son tan fáciles en asuntos de corazón-dice.- Habiendo yo entrado en Hogwarts, un año por debajo de Harry, me encontré con un diario que me contestaba. No recordé aquello que siempre decía mi padre, y es que nunca te fíes de un objeto pensante si no sabes donde tiene el cerebro. Le abrí mi corazón al diario y él me fue poseyendo poco a poco hasta tal punto que me utilizó para abrir la Cámara de los Secretos, escribir mensajes en sangre en la pared o atacar alumnos. Fue terrible, yo olvidaba lo que había hecho durante horas y me encontraba llena de sangre o de plumas. Hasta que en una de esas que perdía el conocimiento, me desperté en la misma Cámara de los Secretos con Harry a mi lado y el diario de Tom Riddle agujereado, roto, a su lado. Eran los recuerdos de Voldemort mientras estuvo en el colegio. Y al parecer, Harry se había enfrentado a ese recuerdo que se hacia fuerte mientras yo me hacia débil. Esa fue la primera vez que tuve un contacto directo con Voldemort, y la primera que hablé con Harry, dicho sea de paso».  
>Ginevra Potter sigue contando los siguientes años. Cómo estaba el rumor de que un seguidor de Voldemort -que resultó no serlo y que había escapado de Azkaban- estaba en el colegio, o como Harry Potter presencio la vuelta de Voldemort a su cuerpo y estuvieron un año entero sin creérselo. Después, cuenta que Harry Potter y Albus Dumbledore se ausentaron un día en su quinto curso (el sexto de su ¡al fin! novio, Potter) durante el cual Hogwarts vivió un ataque mortífago y Dumbledore murió. Al año siguiente Harry Potter no asistió al colegio, ahora capturado por mortífagos, al igual que el Ministerio de Magia. Nos cuenta los horrores de ese año, la enseñanza de Artes Oscuras y el castigo a los demás alumnos. Cómo ella al volver a casa, dejó de ir a Hogwarts y vivió escondida protegida con un encantamiento Fidelio.<br>Nos cuenta poco de los años que precedieron a la Batalla de Hogwarts porque ha venido aquí a hablar de la misma. Al parecer, le obligaron a quedarse en una sala del castillo, la Sala de los Menesteres, pero ella se escapó. En la batalla murió su hermano, murió un amigo suyo y durante un tiempo, pensó que había muerto Harry.  
>«Verle en los brazos de Hagrid sin vida, tan... Fue lo peor. Todos sentimos que nuestras esperanzas estaban perdidas. Harry había sido el pilar del movimiento anti-Voldemort. Ya solo nos quedaba morir a todos. Pero Neville corrió con la espada de Gryffindor en una mano y le rebanó la cabeza a la serpiente de Voldemort, que contenía un trozo del alma de Voldemort. Y mientras yo pensaba que también le mataría a él, el cuerpo de Harry desapareció. No estaba muerto. Todo... Todo acabó en un duelo entre ellos dos y mamá y Bellatrix Lestrange. Ganamos la batalla y conseguimos quitar ese problema que resultaba Voldemort. Ganamos, pero la euforia de la Victoria no duró tanto como el dolor por los muertos».<br>Ginevra Potter se calla. Está cansada de hablar y de recordar. Ahora nos pregunta simplemente si tenemos alguna pregunta. En estos temas siempre hay alguna pregunta. Tim, que está sentado a mi lado, levanta la mano en seguida.  
>-¿Como te llamas?<br>-Timothy Folk, señora Potter. Quería saber si en el año anterior a 1998 se predecía que una batalla tuviese lugar.  
>-Pues, Timothy, la verdad es que no. Los mortífagos tomaron el Ministerio el día de la boda de mi hermano Bill, en agosto de 1997. Mataron a Scrimgeour y se impuso a Pius Ticknesse como ministro. Obviamente lo movía todo Voldemort. Lo primero que hizo fue convertir su nombre en tabú para descubrir a los miembros de la Orden.<br>-¿Señora, usted hacia parte de la Orden del Fénix?  
>-No. ¿Como te llamas?<br>-Alan.  
>-Bien, Alan, aunque los gemelos, Harry, Ron, Hermione y yo quisiésemos, no nos dejaban participar a los trámites y reuniones de la Orden. Vivíamos en su cuartel general pero poco más.<br>-¿Es verdad que Harry Potter y sus amigos robaron en Gringotts? Me llamo Julie.  
>-Es verdad. De esto tenéis que sacar que nadie es totalmente bueno, nadie es totalmente malo. Cuando la profecía dictaba que "ninguno de los dos puede vivir mientras el otro siga con vida", decía que uno de los dos se convertiría en asesino. No había salvación. O morías dignamente, o se te desgarraba el alma al quitarle la vida a otro ser humano. ¿Qué más da si robaron en Gringotts? Se infiltraron en el ministerio, robaron identidades, objetos... No dieron señal alguna de vida durante un año y todos pensamos que nada había que esperar de ellos. Y sin embargo volvieron. La paciencia es una virtud que aprendí de Luna, que en paz descanse, que estuvo medio año encerrada en el sótano de los Malfoy sin volverse loca. Se casó, descubrió mil especies y tuvo dos hijos, uno de los cuales es vuestro director.<br>Se gira hacia el profesor Scamander.  
>-Lorcan, sabes que quise mucho a tu madre. Mi pésame de nuevo.<br>-Gracias Ginny. ¿Alguno más quiere preguntar algo?  
>-Yo.<br>Ha alzado la mano. Bonnie ha levantado la mano.  
>-Dinos, Bonnie.<br>La miro sonriendo, para darle ánimos. Ella me contesta con la mirada antes de preguntar:  
>-¿Como fueron los primeros días de la posguerra?<br>-Me gusta esa pregunta, Bonnie. La batalla nos dejó a todos exhaustos. Kingsley Shackelbot se colocó a la cabeza del Ministerio por ser el nuevo jefe de aurores, y eso fue lo mejor que hicieron. Organizó la construcción del Cementerio de Hogwarts y los funerales de los muertos en la batalla. Habían muerto por los demás y necesitaban un lugar digno de ellos. Durante muchos días, cada uno se fue a su casa sin hacer nada, demasiado cansado para lo que fuera. Poco a poco, el callejón Diagón iba abriendo tiendas, nos invitaron a la inauguración del Hogwarts reconstruido y la actividad del Ministerio iba avanzando cada día mejor. Papá y Percy tardaron dos meses en volver al trabajo, y George no abrió Sortilegios Weasley hasta el septiembre siguiente. Ese año volvimos a Hogwarts. Los que querían volver a cursar lo que se habían perdido eran acogidos con los brazos abiertos, al igual que los nuevos magos de once años. Todo fue mejorando poco a poco, muy poco a poco. El 2 de mayo del 2000 nació mi sobrina, Victoire, y parecía que había conseguido traer la alegría a la casa...  
>Ginevra Potter se queda sin palabras. Parece que la pregunta de Bonnie ha sido la adecuada. Yo ya no tengo nada que preguntar. No quiero abrir heridas ni nada. Solo le pregunto, cuando nos hacen salir ordenadamente diciendo que Ginebra Potter está cansada, pero que se quedará una semana en Hogwarts para hablar con nosotros, cómo se llamaba su amigo, ese que murió en la batalla.<br>-Colin, Colin Creevey.  
>-Sabe, señora Potter, me interesa mucho esa parte de la historia mágica.<p>

-Me alegra que te interese. Mucha gente piensa ahora que está muy visto hablar de ello. Pero las heridas siguen ahí, aunque ya no queda nadie que lo haya vivido. Nadie que yo conozca, entiéndeme. Creo que aún quedan. Si yo he llegado hasta aquí, otros podrían haberlo conseguido. Pero Harry, Ron y Hermione se han ido, y mis padres, mis hermanos, y cinco de mis sobrinos. Mis hijos, gracias a Merlín, siguen viviendo, unos peor que otros, porque si yo estoy tan vieja, ellos no están tan lejos. Se han ido todos. Incluso Teddy.

-Creo que mi tío conoció al señor Lupin. Fue novio de su hija.

-¿Maggie?

-Sí.

-¿Cómo se llamaba tu tío?

-Mike, Michael...

-¡Ah sí!- me interrumpe.-Eso formó bastante revuelo. Recuerdo a Teddy preocupado y a Victoire diciendo que no sería nada serio. Al final acabó en nada. Entonces, tu madre la hermana melliza de Michael.

-Sí, Jessie.

-Jessie Malfoy, cierto. Recuerdo cuando mi Lily llegaba de Hogwarts con elogios de Scorpius Malfoy por todos lados, hasta que él empezó a salir con Rose. Luego se les pasó la pelea a las dos porque cada uno se fue por su lado y sólo mantenían relaciones de antiguos amigos. Jessie y Michael Malfoy. A Scorpius nunca le gustó tener un nombre raro. Entonces Draco Malfoy es tu bisabuelo. ¡Que cosas se descubren! Me caía fatal.

-No se preocupe, señora Potter, a mi me da igual. Si total no lo conozco.

-Y tanto, Lily me lo contó, tampoco conociste a tu abuelo.

-No.

Entonces, en mitad de una conversación muy interesante, el director Scamander mi mira como siempre lo hace y me dice que deje de molestar a la señora Potter, que está cansada de hablar. Ella le cuenta lo que acaba de descubrir sobre mis antepasados y él asiente como diciendo que ya lo sabe.

-De todas formas, yo ya me iba. Muchas gracias señora Potter.

-De nada. Es un placer hablar con los que se interesan.

-Ya volveré otro día.

-Por curiosidad, ¿cómo te llamas?

-Daniel Collins.

-Un placer conocerte, Daniel.

Ya me voy. Tim y Bonnie están fuera, esperando. Que majos.

-¡Dan! Mira que tardabas.

-Cállate Tim. Bonnie, me ha encantado tu pregunta. Creo que la señora Potter la ha adorado.

-Gracias Dan, es que realmente quería saberlo. No viene todos los días alguien que ha vivido todo eso. ¿No os parece imposible? ¡La poseyó un diario! ¿Os dais cuenta de la suerte que hemos tenido? Quizás nuestros hijos no tendrán a nadie con quien hablar de la batalla de Hogwarts. ¿Os dais cuenta? ¿Pero no veis cómo se pierde todo? Menos mal que está la memoria de la humanidad escrita en los libros.

-Bonnie, sólo tú podías decir eso.

-Es que es la verdad. Siempre ha ocurrido así, y siempre será igual. Siempre hay algún colegio al que el superviviente está dispuesto a ir. Pero imagina lo difícil que debe de ser contar todo eso, que solo quieres olvidar, a niños que toman notas para aprobar un examen.

-Que poca consideración tenemos-dice Tim, sarcástico.

-Yo creo que en algún lugar de su mente, adoran contarlo. Si no, ¿por qué iba a venir?

-¿Para ver Hogwarts? Es un lugar maravilloso.

-Tienes razón... Lo es.

* * *

><p>Fin de los finales: Hogwarts es maravilloso. Que pena que no me haya llegado la carta. Prim, espero que te guste.<p>

¿Reviews?

**Gui**  
><strong>SdlN<strong>


End file.
